


[翔润]Growing Pains

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 现实向这篇被读者朋友私信说过好喜欢，因此应该也还算不错吧2017.03.11
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	[翔润]Growing Pains

1  
疼痛是骤然而至的。  
有别于针扎刀割或是击打，亦不能用钝痛或是刺痛来形容，这感觉更类似于筋骨被抻紧了拨动，带着股难以言喻的酸胀与皱缩。松本猛然被它从沉睡中一把拽出，大脑还没能做出什么反应，身体就首先呻吟出声了。  
他蜷缩了起来，连眼睛也没睁开，下意识地将脸塞进被子与枕头的缝隙里，嗓子里呜呜咽咽地发出了点黏黏糊糊的声音。夏夜闷热，稍稍一会儿，身上便有些出汗了，他还没能完全清醒过来，茫然无措又朦胧恍惚，什么事情也做不了。  
好在这股疼痛来得快去得也快，全程也不满一分钟，依旧迷迷糊糊的松本放松了自己蜷起的身体，翻了个身便又重新睡了过去。  
这件事发生得太快，而他睡得又太沉，以至在第二天醒来后便已忘得一干二净，直到踩上地板时小腿传来一阵颇为陌生的酸胀，才隐约记起昨晚好像确实发生了一点什么不寻常的事情。  
“你终于要开始长个子了？我还以为你这辈子都不会再长高了。”松本姐姐将脸从碗上抬起，做出了个傲慢又庆幸的表情。  
松本不满地鼓起了腮：“你自己也没有很高啊？明明比我年纪大，可身高就比我高上这么一点点。”他用大拇指和食指捏出了一个几乎看不太出来的小缝隙，“在班上肯定要坐前三排吧？”  
“是第四排。”松本姐姐并没有被激怒，反倒是微笑着摸了摸松本的脑袋，“再说，我可是女孩子，即使只有一米四也没有关系呀。”  
松本被气得脸红，偏偏又想不出什么话去反驳，只好冲着她出门的背影挥舞着手臂做鬼脸。这样的举措当然造不成什么实质性的伤害，反而还被路过的妈妈拍了脑门。  
他很委屈。

少年人的注意力极易被其他什么东西吸引走，不开心也没办法持续太长的时间，上午的那点不悦在他眼中迅速变得不值得一提。更何况，他要开始长个子了！  
二宫却对他的喜悦不屑一顾：“长个子哪里需要抽筋，我长这么高，也从来没有在睡觉的时候抽过筋，你姐大概是骗你的。我看你是缺钙，多喝点牛奶吧。”  
身高同样傲人的相叶表示自己也没有过这样的经历，但也可能是因人而异的，松润你先不要失望嘛。  
松本当下判定二宫是在骗他，这一定是他害怕自己以后长得比他高而撒下的虚伪谎言，相叶竟然也和他沆瀣一气，这两人真是不可交。  
他当下决定去找樱井——如果说这间事务所里只有一人能够理解他的这份喜悦的话，那么这人一定就是樱井了。  
可樱井今天却没来事务所。  
他还请了一个半星期的假。  
松本有些失落。  
并不是联系不上樱井，只需要回家打个电话，他照样可以将这个好消息告诉他。只可惜许多快乐也具有时限，如果没办法即刻分享，稍过一会儿，其喜悦程度就会大打折扣了。松本此刻已没觉得腿抽筋这件事重要到需要通过电话来告知樱井，他甚至觉得二宫他们说的有道理，说不准就是自己姐姐又在哄骗自己开玩笑了。  
况且……况且他和樱井昨晚刚通过电话，他竟没把自己要请假这件事告诉他。  
这层不开心有点儿太过说不出口，松本自己都觉得十分无理取闹。他闷闷地吞下失落与遗憾，揉了揉小腿肚转身向练舞室走。

再见到樱井，是一个半星期之后的事情了。  
期间松本又抽筋一次，量身高却毫无变化四次，被姐姐以及二宫嘲笑若干次，对这件事的兴趣与喜悦早就被磨得一干二净，即使见到了樱井，也一点儿想拿出来说的欲望都没有了。  
倒是樱井首先提了起来。  
“听相叶说你开始腿抽筋了，是不是缺钙？要我给你带点儿钙片什么的？”  
松本往桌上一趴，心情更低沉了一些。  
樱井倒是情绪莫名的高涨，他主动凑到了松本旁边，语气急切又跳跃：“缺钙也不是什么大事，你不用伤心成这样嘛。说来，诶，你快抬起头，看看我有什么变化没有？”  
松本原本有些不想搭理他，却又被他不同寻常的态度勾起了好奇心，最终按耐不住，有些不情愿地回过了头。只看见樱井背着光站在阴影里，阳光在他身边笼出一片月晕般模糊的轮廓。脸也被照得黑漆漆的，五官几乎看不清，仅能看出些许眼白，模样有些惊人又有些滑稽。松本一时忍不住，噗地笑了出来。  
樱井挑起了一边的眉毛，表情有些不悦：“你笑什么？”  
“没什么没什么……诶，等等……”松本伸手扭过他的脑袋将左边的头发掖至耳后，露出了个亮闪闪的银环。  
“哇……”此刻，松本早已把自己原本想说的话忘了个干净，大脑里除了惊叹与佩服，别的什么也没没有了。他抱紧了樱井的脑袋将他拉到自己的面前，盯着这个亮闪闪的银环放不开眼。  
“好帅啊……”他由衷地感叹。  
松本热烘烘的呼吸一下一下打在脸侧，耳廓像是有羽毛在轻微扫过，樱井被他赞美得满心欢喜，少年人的虚荣心得到了绝对的满足。他伸手将松本从自己身侧拽下来，拍拍他瘦削的肩膀露出了高深莫测的表情：“这就惊讶了？还有呢。”  
他把洗得发旧的T恤掀起了一个边角。  
松本嘴巴都张开了：“脐——”  
话还没说完就被樱井捂住了嘴巴：“嘘，轻声一点。这个我可没报备，准备过段时间再告诉别人。家里人光是看到耳朵上的这个东西就大惊小怪了半天，要是知道我顺势打了个脐环，还不知道会变成什么样子。”  
明明想做出烦恼的样子，可兴高采烈还是丝毫隐藏不住，得意从唇缝眼角漏出来，周身的空气都跃动了起来。  
松本依旧惊喜的盯着他肚皮上亮晶晶的饰品不愿放眼，一个普通的银环在他眼中此刻竟比钻石还要稀奇。他伸出手想摸，却又怕伤口还没长好还会疼，只得将碰不碰地蹭着樱井的腹部。  
腹部本就敏感，松本下手又小心过了头，樱井被他猫一样的动作弄得发痒，左躲右闪地失了平衡，差点从凳子上翻下去。松本赶忙伸手去捞，却一下子用力过猛，将樱井的下巴直磕上了他的脑门。  
两人都疼得天旋地转。  
“你这家伙——”樱井捂着下巴仰着头，一字一句囔囔地从牙缝里挤出来——他被撞到了牙齿，泪水都涌出来了，“——杀了你啊！”  
松本也被撞红了眼角，他捂着额头缓了好一会儿：“你，你疼不疼？”  
“你在说什么废话？”樱井全无好脾气。  
“我不是说下巴，我是说，打洞的时候？”  
他又双眼晶亮地凑了上去，甚至连额上的红印还没消退，也丝毫不顾及樱井还很是不爽的神色。  
“……”樱井看着他的表情没了法子，觉得连气也发不出来了，“你怎么用词这么地味，什么叫打洞，又不是地鼠，这叫穿孔。”  
“不过疼的话，其实也还好……”话音未落，便看见松本立即露出了跃跃欲试的表情，樱井当即张口补充，“但回家就发炎了，很严重，肿了好几天。”他龇牙咧嘴地摆出了饱经折磨的神情，“一直在化脓，听说有些人穿孔的时候没能穿好或是体质局限，炎症严重到需要切除耳垂的地步。”  
“啊？”松本一脸错愕，先前兴奋的样子消散了个彻底，“那你现在好了没？之前请假也是因为这个？还有危险么？”  
樱井本能地不这么乐意松本去弄这些穿环一类的新奇玩意，刚才那些近乎于恐吓的夸张词句像是应激反应，他什么也没想，话自己就出来了。现在看着松本紧张又担忧的样子，想必是不会再考虑给自己身上穿孔这一类的事情了，樱井放下了心，却又有些微微的愧疚。  
“早就好了，我并不怎么怕疼。”他安抚着松本，一边在心里默默给自己开脱。  
我确实也疼了好几天，只不过……没那么严重罢了。  
他想起前些天折腾耳边的鬓发时不小心扯到耳环带来的疼痛，牙根酸了一酸。  
“但你这家伙还是别尝试了，一定会哭的。”

2  
樱井在一次进食行为中不慎咬破了口腔，这个小创口并没有向好的方向发展慢慢愈合，而是成长成了一个溃疡。  
他为此愁眉苦脸了好几天，不得不与自己喜爱的一系列油炸类食品告别。  
“会好的，过几天就好了。”相叶雅纪捧着一块炸鸡特别真诚地冲他说。  
樱井丝毫没有感到宽慰。因为这溃疡似乎来得有些奇怪，并没有随着时间的流逝而慢慢好转，反倒有越来越严重的趋势，这几天甚至连带着他的牙龈都开始酸疼。  
像是上了火，但感觉又不完全一致。  
过几天要是还不好，就去预约个牙医看一看吧。  
他不怎么情愿地想。  
年轻人总是不乐意去医院的，他们永远觉得自己的身体可以捱过所有病痛，更不用说是牙医诊所。  
樱井在脑中回忆起牙医所用器械的样子，抽着凉气将在心里偷偷约定下的日子又往后推了几天。

松本走进来的时候，樱井正扒大了嘴巴对着镜子想看看口腔深处的溃疡到底发展到了什么阶段，他呜呜咽咽地发出些含糊的声音，脸被自己拉成了格外可笑的样子。  
松本从镜子里看到樱井变了形的脸，没忍住笑出了声来。  
樱井非常不悦地转过了身：“有什么可笑的？”  
“抱歉抱歉，没什么。”松本立刻冲他道歉，声音又软又甜。他背过身从带着的大包里翻找了半天，最终掏出了个某杂志赠送的迷你手电筒，笑眯眯地举在手上：“要不要我来帮你看看？”  
樱井不太愿意把自己经久不愈的口腔溃疡展示给松本，可乐屋里光线太差自己怎么也看不到里面，迫于无奈，只好抛弃了自尊。  
他把嘴巴又拉大了一点：“来吧。”  
对面的松本憋着笑，努力绷出了一张正直严肃的脸，樱井看着他举着手电一步一步走近自己，突然担忧起今天中午的午饭里有没有什么气味较重的菜。虽然他因为口腔有恙几乎也没吃多少，可每样都也尝了一点。  
好像有大蒜来着……他有些记不清了。  
松本已经走到了他的面前，打开手电，将脸凑近了他的嘴巴。  
拜托了，今天的中饭别有大蒜吧。  
樱井紧张起来，他真的记不清菜里有没有加大蒜了，这种可能性使他慌乱紧张，却又没办法与松本说明，情急之下只好屏住了呼吸，盼着可以将那未必存在的味道挽留在自己的嘴里。  
反正看个溃疡也用不了多久。  
可松本偏偏看了好一段时间。  
樱井憋得眼睑泛红，被拉扯开的脸颊也开始酸痛，他不满地发出呜呜的声音抗议，这才唤得松本微微抬起眼朝他看过去。  
他蹲了一些，位置比自己要矮，这个角度看过去，眼睛大得不可思议。  
“我没有找到溃疡……”他关上了手电，语气里带着一丝忧郁，“不过翔くん你……会不会是开始长智齿了？”  
智齿？！  
樱井好不容易喘出一口气，立刻又哽住了。  
那些令他头皮发麻的医疗器械重新浮上了脑海，不过与之前不同的是，它们全都变得更加巨大吓人，寒光闪闪了。

樱井是个不爱拖泥带水的人。在确认了是智齿发炎之后，他不顾医生的阻挠，竟一口气将四颗智齿全都拔掉了。  
那医生似乎是被他逞强不听话的态度激怒，下手的时候格外不留情面。待到麻药劲过去，樱井只觉得自己从腮帮一路疼到了脑仁，连视线都有些模糊了起来。  
他的脸肿成了个柔软的梯形，医生下手太狠，腮帮不仅红肿，甚至被击凿的力道震出了青紫。  
一口气将两边的牙齿都拔了，他甚至没能给自己留一边用于咀嚼。止痛片起不了太大的作用，而疼痛又相当耗费体力，只能喝粥的樱井与牙疼堪堪战斗了不过一天，便被打败在床，连起床都有些有气无力。  
放在床边的手机滋啦啦地响了起来，他偏头去看，屏幕上显示着松本的名字。  
他有点生气。  
难不成不知道我刚拔了牙不方便说话么？这家伙到底有没有常识？  
手机在他眼前响了又响，松本润三个字在屏幕上闪闪烁烁的就是不肯放弃，樱井本想闭上眼不去理睬，可看着那三个字竟怎么都扭不过头。  
啊啊啊烦死了！你这家伙，等我好了我不会放过你的！  
他在心里大声呐喊，最终还是按下了接听的按钮。  
松本那仍带着变声期特有沙哑与干涩的声音连珠炮似的在耳边窜了出来：“翔くん你千万别说话听我说就好！”  
“……”  
“…………”  
“………………”  
“……要是同意了的话，你可以‘嗯’一下？”  
樱井翻了个白眼，又隔了一会儿，才没好气地“嗯”了一声。  
对面松本的声音又立刻活蹦乱跳了起来：“翔くん恢复的怎么样了？还疼得厉害么？听说你一口气把四颗牙都拔掉了，真是好厉害啊，如果是我的话，大概会分四次拔掉吧……”  
跑四次医院也太麻烦了，不过如果是你的话，还是分四次拔吧，拔智齿实在是太疼了，连我都有些受不了。  
“嗯。”  
“我去问了我姐姐拔过智齿的朋友，听说拔智齿好像都需要一周多才能拆线？不知道像你这样的情况会不会需要的恢复期比普通人长啊……希望翔くん可以快些好起来，这两天刚上映了一部我很想看的电影来着，希望等到你恢复了它还没有下映！不过翔くん的身体这么好不用一周也说不定吧？”  
当我是超人么？一周不到怎么也不可能吧，现在可已经两天过去了哦，我却还连话都说不了。……说不定不该逞强一口气全部拔完啊，要是反而因为恢复时间长耽误了工作就不好了。  
“……嗯。”  
“啊，如果是工作的问题的话，翔くん完全不需要担心。马内甲都已经安排好了，你只需要好好恢复就好。反正翔くん一直很努力，现在正好休息几天不是也很好么？放心交给我们吧。”  
……这家伙。  
“唔。”  
转移注意力确实是一种良好的止痛方法，而松本又聒噪得太难让人再专心于自己身体的疼痛上，就这么只是发出拟声词有一句没一句的聊了一下午之后，樱井竟真的觉得疼痛缓解了不少。  
他将已经变得滚烫的手机插上充电器，捂着脸颊走进了浴室。  
镜中的脸颊依旧微微红肿，但先前的青紫已经褪去，只留下了一点隐约的黄印。他张了张嘴试图查看伤口长势，却刚微微张开了一半，就被牵拉的疼痛制服，乖乖闭上了嘴。  
要是这时候松本在可能会方便一些，他一定可以帮自己看到伤口的情况。

马内甲将手机递给樱井的时候，他还有些不明所以。他接过手机放在耳边，听见听筒中传来了一声近乎于呜咽的啜泣。  
樱井瞬间明白了一切。  
他本能地放缓了声音：“很疼？”  
“……嗯。”  
那一声嗯又用力又委屈，在哭腔的渲染下带上了十二分的苦情味道，听起来实在是太可怜，令人不得不动起恻隐之心。  
前段日子松本整合了各项因素并参考了多方意见，终于下定决心，决定去把自己乱七八糟的牙齿做个矫正。  
樱井当时便猜测他大概是不知道牙齿矫正究竟会有多疼，而按照现在的情况看来，他的猜测多半是正确的。  
“带止痛片了么？如果实在是撑不住，就稍微吃一点吧。”  
“吃了，没什么用。”  
短短一句话中伴随着轻微抽着冷气的动静，他声音低低的，大概是不敢太大动作地使用嘴巴。樱井没有矫过牙，即便他知道矫牙是一件非常痛苦的事情，却也很难去具体想象这份痛苦究竟是什么样子的。  
“是怎么样的疼呢？”  
“啊？”  
“我是说你现在，是一种怎么样的疼痛呢？描述出来的话，说不定就会好一点。”  
听筒中稍稍安静了一下，樱井隐约听见松本嘟囔了一声“才不会呢”，他现在声音实在是太轻了，以至于有些难以分辨了。  
“……每一颗牙都又酸又涨难受得不行，简单的合上上下牙齿也会感到不舒服。水也不太敢喝，也不敢在室外笑，因为即使风和水流碰到牙齿，也会感觉到疼痛的。”  
他这段话说得又轻又快，每个词都像是试图躲避疼痛的追击似的努力快速向前奔跑。  
那么抽气大概是下意识的动作了吧。  
樱井想。  
“抱歉，我不该让你说这么多话的。”  
“……其实多说说话会稍微好一些的。”  
“什么？”  
“说话不会很痛，反而会好一点。”他的声音变大了一些，哽咽也稍稍减缓，“是因为想到这个，才让马内甲打电话给你的……啊，没有打扰到你吧？”  
“现在才说这话有些太晚了吧？”听他的语调又恢复了正常时候的高低起伏，樱井也稍稍放下了心。  
他回忆起了几个月前的那个下午，与今天的情景多少有些相似。  
聊天可能对缓解牙痛有令人意想不到的作用，等到将来他拔智齿的时候，我应该多陪他说说话。  
樱井的表情变得更加柔和了一些，他挠了挠自己的脑袋，眼角褶出了一个笑。

3  
当马内甲注意到的时候，松本习惯性的眯眼已经有些严重了。  
他审视似的打量着松本，隔着车窗指了指不远处的巨大广告牌：“那上面写着什么，能读给我听么？”  
松本局促地看了他一眼，本能地蹙紧了眼周的肌肉。  
“你是不是很久没去验光了？”  
松本没有说话，他把头往另一边转了一点。  
马内甲看着自己视线中仅剩的小半张脸，无奈地叹了口气：“我们明天去验个光。”  
视线里的小半张脸微微鼓起了腮帮。

松本早就意识到了自己视力再次下降的这件事情，对于现在的他来说，不戴框架眼镜地生活与上节目，已经有些费力了。  
上一次去眼镜店的时候，验光师曾建议他尝试佩戴隐形眼镜，马内甲也不止一次地提出过这件事情。作为偶像长期佩戴框架眼镜不太现实，而不戴眼镜硬撑着更不是什么长久之计。视力已经到了如今这个地步，隐形眼镜已经成了最后的解决方法。  
可即便这样，松本仍旧不是那么愿意去尝试。将一片半软不硬的凝胶制品贴上眼球是一种什么样的感受，他无法去想象，对未知的恐惧使他本能地排斥这件事。  
但无论多么抵触，最终都还是要面对，况且松本本就是爱闹爱动闲不下来的人，如果能够适应隐形眼镜，无论是对个人还是对工作，也都称得上是一件好事。  
沉甸甸的塑料袋勒得他的掌心发疼，里面装着两罐隐形眼镜护理液。刚刚配好的隐形眼镜安静地待在他的裤兜里，隔着一层不厚的布料贴在腿上，似乎正在微微发烫。  
松本在脑中反复回放着验光师向他示范讲解的佩戴步骤，将东西全部拎到盥洗室放好，他看向镜中面色严肃到有些可笑的自己，缓缓吐出了一口气。  
该面对的总是要面对的。  
不就是个……隐形眼镜么。

难受。  
松本的脸颊潮湿满是水痕，分不清究竟是护理液还是泪水。他本能又刻意地眨着已经变得通红的眼睛，泪水又顺着眼角滚了出来。  
非常难受。  
眼球突然被扣上了个东西，无法习惯，怎么都觉得是进了异物，排斥感使眼睛又刺又酸，连眨眼都觉得不对劲。  
正反并无差错，镜片上也没有尘埃，不适感并不来源于外部的错误，他无法调整束手无策，唯一能做的只有慢慢等待着身体适应。  
看着顶在自己指尖的一片透明的弧，沮丧与烦躁突然迎头扑来。他打开水龙头将那片眼镜冲进了下水道，拧开护理液，将里面的液体倒了个干净。  
松本慢慢蹲了下去，用手捂住了脸。  
他本可以只带个框架眼镜就好的。  
对于偶像这份工作，松本向来热爱得真心实意，不同于同期的许多JR，他甚至根本没有考虑过如果自己无法出道应该去从事些什么样的工作。  
他不爱给自己留退路，凡事讲究的都是全力以赴，现在又正是最热血上头的年纪，便更是只知道鼓足了力气向前猛冲。  
可惜前路并不是畅通无阻的。  
盥洗室里能听见水流进管道的声音。“咚咚咚”的动静，竟不像是液体能发出来的。  
松本又蹲了一会儿，趁腿开始发麻之前站了起来，他打开了另一瓶护理液又拆开了一片隐形，慢慢吸进了一口气。  
总是要习惯的。

第二天正是节目收录的日子，松本眨着一双血丝遍布的眼睛来到现场。隐形眼镜戴习惯了之后倒也确实能够基本忽略其存在，但眼球上终究多扣了个东西，疲惫与酸涩一直在静悄悄地积累，松本对眼镜又颇为在意，总得分出神来按捺自己想揉眼睛的手。  
他不可抑制地走了神，直愣愣地撞上了人。  
“啊。”松本看着面前那个黄毛一时间恍惚得更加厉害了。  
他觉得自己几乎已经有半个世纪没有见到樱井了，他甚至不知道该对面前的樱井说些什么话。  
面前的黄毛慢慢转过身来，露出一张有些憔悴的脸。  
松本看着他乌青的眼窝，一时间更不知道该说些什么了。  
樱井比他还要忙得多，一边上着大学，一边还要参加电视剧的拍摄。那么多功课，还有那么多台词，松本几乎难以想象他究竟是如何安排时间的。  
“哟，怎么站在这里不动？难不成撞晕了？”樱井虽面色疲倦，语气却依旧爽朗，他伸手在松本面前晃了晃，笑着露出了牙。  
“没有，不过……你黑眼圈好厉害，很辛苦？”松本指了指他的脸，担心的表情根本遮掩不住。  
樱井摆了摆手：“也还好啦，不过昨天睡得有些晚，但总体来说没有问题，不用你瞎担心。话说回来，你这家伙，最近怎么不给我打电话了？”  
“啊？你不是很忙？而且你都这么说了，我再打岂不是很……”  
樱井没想到他会这么说，听到这话感到有些不可思议。他瞧了松本好几眼，才确定那不是玩笑也不是气话，竟是真情实感地在感到愧疚，一时间既觉得好笑又有些开心，还有些不好说清楚的东西，这些感情很难表达，他最终伸出手，把松本那头好不容易梳好的长头发揉得乱七八糟。  
“你还真是……够傻的。”  
“啊？哎别揉了。”  
“以后想打电话就打吧，我也不差那么几分钟的休息时间了。话说回来，听说你开始戴隐形眼镜了？”  
樱井说着话便直接凑近了松本的脸，鼻尖几乎要碰上他的脸颊：“啊，原来是看得出来的。”  
“会不舒服么？”  
“……”樱井的脸现在极近地靠在松本的面前，疲惫便再也无法掩饰了。他眼中的红血丝比起松本来只多不少，眼皮发肿，脸色也有些青白。松本看着樱井清爽的表情，最终将“不舒服”三个字咽回了肚里。  
“没有，没什么。”他摇了摇头，眯着眼睛冲樱井笑了笑。

录制间隙，松本滴了眼药水靠在角落里休息。他闭上了眼睛将头靠在墙上，眼药水滴在脸上也没伸手去擦一下。  
“你不是说不难受么？”声音伴着一股有些冲鼻的烟草味道传过来，松本猛地睁开眼，看见了樱井又难看了一些的脸色。  
“啊？”  
唇膏因为说话喝水的关系掉了不少，露出了他本来过分泛白的唇色，他似乎是瞥见了松本手上攥着的眼药水瓶子，原本紧皱着的眉头放松了一些。  
“啊这个？这是眼药水。”松本也明白过来他刚才误解了什么，伸手就要去擦脸上的水痕，却手还没碰到脸颊就被樱井握住了。  
“别乱擦，不然粉底花了又要重新再上一遍。”  
樱井的手心烫得吓人，像是台正在超负荷运作的机器，先前眼皮的浮肿褪去了，眼窝都有些看得出来了，现在他的双眼显得格外的大，带着股睡眠不足的亢奋。  
“你刚刚去抽烟了？”  
“味道很重？”他抬手闻了闻身上的衣服，“惨了，应该套件外套再去的，可能要被骂了。”  
松本看着樱井凹陷的眼窝出神，本能地想劝他去闭眼休息一会儿。可言辞像糖块一样被他含在嘴里翻来覆去，不知何故地竟变得说不出口了。  
他猜想樱井不会听他的，又觉得樱井听到这个建议并不会开心。他这才突然发觉自己不知从何时多出了许多先前没有的复杂心思，有些吃惊，还有点别的什么感情。  
“你怎么又在发呆？昨晚没有睡好么？”  
“没有没有。”松本回过神来，“我在想……我想喝可乐了。”  
“哈？那你可得快些去了，马上时间就要到了。”  
“我知道。”他说着话就站了起来，跑着向外冲去，“我很快就回来！”  
楼梯拐角处的自动售货机里有卖咖啡的，但记不清卖的是什么口味的了，只希望翔くん在这方面不要太过挑剔的好。

4  
结束了NZ的检讨会，时间已经很晚了。樱井动了动自己僵直的肩膀，悄悄地松出一口屏了许久的气。  
他刚接下这份工作，压力可想而知，何况又本就想做出一番成就以此证明些什么，便更是把自己逼成了一根抻紧的弦。  
这几年工作逐渐走上了正轨，行程也比先前满了不少，忙碌到全无私人时间的时候也偶有遇到，但樱井倒丝毫不感到辛苦，反倒充实得使人即便是在奔跑赶路，也会忍不住突然就笑了起来。  
隔天的日程开始时间有些早，走出电视台的大门，他没再耽误，坐进车里便准备回家。  
东京的夜晚看不见多少星星，高楼林立之间，只有月亮，它晕在云层之中，浅淡得像是抹水彩的擦痕。樱井打量了一会儿，突然伸出拇指隔着玻璃对着月亮的方向蹭了蹭。  
月亮当然不会被擦去。  
他收回了手指，没有把自己刚才的行为放在心上。

第二天，樱井及早地到达了现场。前一晚的睡眠不足以及再次忘记睡前要少喝水，他的脸又出现了一些略微的浮肿。面对马内甲有些责备的眼神，樱井微微噘起了嘴，声音委屈又懊悔：“我下次会注意的，真的，今天回家就会用便签写好了贴在冰箱上。”  
这类近乎于撒娇的行为樱井本是不怎么做的，他身为长男，习惯性将自己放在了哥哥的位置，再加之性格原因，总是本能地让自己显得更加稳重成熟。但这几年下来，他不仅在节目上装傻充愣得娴熟，下了节目后也将这样柔软示弱的手段运用得越加得心应手了。  
马内甲被他的神情弄得无话可说，踌躇半晌，最终也只拍了拍他的肩膀。他跟了这群青年人许久，年纪又大上一截。年龄的差距便于在必要时展现威严，同时却也不可避免地使他多了一丝长辈看待晚辈的柔和心思。  
他走出两步又折了回来：“少喝点水。”  
樱井头如捣蒜。

松本进门的时候，制造出了好大一声响，樱井被惊得扔下手中的报纸站了起来，却看见松本自己也睁圆了眼睛露出了受了惊吓的表情。  
他穿着一身硬邦邦的牛仔服，刘海被全部拢到后面露出了凌厉的眉眼，整个人显得锐利带刺生人勿进，可此刻偏偏露出了这样吃惊的表情，与装束相貌并不匹配的神情看起来倒是意外的可爱。  
他诧异地打量着门：“我不是故意的……它是不是被换了弹簧？”  
樱井摇了摇头。  
“好么，不好意思。”松本咬了咬嘴唇，面色显得不太好，他走进房间将包放在一旁，靠在沙发上连眼镜也没有摘掉便闭上了眼睛：“我稍微休息一会儿。”  
“熬夜了？”  
“是通宵。从早上六点工作到早上四点……。”他的声音低了下去，字词之间间隔拉长变黏，像是缠上了糖衣。樱井不再与他搭话。他不远不近地瞥了眼松本眼下的阴影，默不作声地坐得离他远了一些。  
松本有轻微的低血压，因此起床气显得有些重，对早起的工作总是不太擅长，也做了努力，只可惜改善并不明显。  
坐下还不过五分钟他便睡沉了，呼吸转重，看来睡得还算安稳，樱井捧着报纸又稍微看了一会儿，却觉得怎么也无法安下心来。他听着松本平稳的鼻息，发了一会儿呆，掏出手机给马内甲发了一条邮件，托他在回来的时候买一些功能饮料。  
春天就快到了。他想起今天在来的路上看见树枝上冒出的些许绿色，偏过头去瞧松本的脸。他的脸色除了困顿与疲倦之外看着并无太大异常，只是鼻尖已经微微泛出了一些红色。  
他比过去健康了一些。  
樱井想。  
他从包里掏出了一袋纸巾，放在了松本面前的茶几上。

节目录制结束后，几人都各有行程，收拾着东西准备离开，樱井拎起包跨进车中，刚准备关上门，一只白生生的手却阻了上来。  
松本探过了身来：“和你同路，搭一段车。”  
说完便钻了进来。  
樱井缩着身子往里挪，动作太猛，一下撞上了车顶，他痛呼一声捂住了头，旁边传来松本的笑声。转头去看，却只看见了松本的后脑勺。  
两人一路无话。  
大概是一直沉默着觉得实在有些怪异，松本从包里掏出了本挺厚的书看了起来，樱井看了眼，发觉竟然是少年JUMP。  
看得还挺认真的。  
松本感受到了樱井的眼神，竖起了书指了指边角：“相叶的。”  
樱井仔细一看，就笑了起来——那书卷边卷得厉害，一看就知道并不属于松本。当初他每每问自己借书，都会小心的拿硬纸壳把边角全都包起来生怕给弄皱了，相叶这书被折腾成这样，他怕是也懒得去管了吧。  
“你不是昨晚没睡，不如趁现在再休息一会儿，车上颠簸，看书对视力也不好。”  
“没事，我这视力也没多少可降的余地了，”松本连头也没有抬，依旧专心致志地翻着书，“何况要是想睡还得摘掉隐形眼镜，车上颠簸，也不方便。现在我也不太困了。”  
樱井听着他的话，不知该如何往下接，他又往椅背上靠了靠，收紧了嘴角。  
“谢谢关心。”  
他偏过脸去看松本，正巧撞上松本看向他的最后一秒。松本纤长的睫毛在他眼前划过一条弧线，随即重新垂下，在眼睑处投出浅淡的阴影。  
樱井突然想起昨晚那抹浅淡的月亮。  
昨晚那个突然又莫名的举动重新浮现在他的脑海中，他下意识地将大拇指攥进了手心。  
“你昨晚看见月亮了么？”  
“嗯？月亮么？看见了。”  
“有没有觉得淡得不寻常？”樱井在说完这句话之后久违地尝到了后悔的味道，这问题没话找话说的意味实在太过强烈，他甚至觉得连坐在前面的司机都笑了。  
没想到松本竟低下头认真地考虑了起来：“我昨晚大部分的时间都在埼玉，觉得月亮……也还好，没有很淡。回到东京的时候差不多天已经快亮了，没有太注意，怎么？有什么异常的事情发生么？”他脸上露出了饶有兴趣的表情，连JUMP也合上了。  
他大概以为樱井要给他说什么志怪故事了吧。  
想到松本在听到答案后大概会感到失望，樱井后悔的心情竟更强烈了一些，他抿了抿嘴唇：“没有什么，只是觉得很久没有见过在月亮旁边见过这么多云了。”  
“那大概是翔さん不怎么抬头看月亮吧。”松本一点没露出失望的神色，反倒笑了起来。目的地已近，他将JUMP重新放回包里，塞进去之前，小心又毫无用处地抹了抹翘起的边角。  
“前天的晚上也是多云哦。”车停在路边，他拉开了车门。“前天晚上的月亮也很淡，淡到让人觉得可以用手指就把月亮抹去呢。”  
他向司机道了别，合上了车门，向樱井做了个道别的手势，转身便离开了。  
樱井这才缓缓松开了手掌。  
他的拇指已经被自己握得微微出汗，上面甚至留下了白色的指痕。  
司机突然开口了：“刚刚都有些不敢说话呢。”  
“啊？……你别看松润长得挺带刺，但他是个很温柔的人。”  
“不是，您别误会。”司机发觉自己刚刚的话带了歧义，立刻补充，“不是说松本さん有什么问题，只是觉得……嗯，该怎么形容呢？您和松本さん待在一起的时候，别人总会不太敢说话的。大概是一种气氛吧。但绝不是说您与松本さん不好相处的意思，请不要误会。”  
“是么，原来是这样。”樱井习惯性地微笑了一下，随即便重新沉默了下去。

比较繁忙的两日终于过去，樱井得到了一个相对完整的晚上用来休息，他调暗了房内的光线点起熏香准备稍稍享受自我，刚选出一部心仪的电影，手机就响了。  
他收到了一条来自松本的邮件。  
「翔さん，今天晚上也是多云，天上的月亮也非常淡，看起来比前天的要更加淡一些，不知道与你昨晚看到的比如何。  
[图片]」  
他甚至附上了一张天空的图片，深蓝的天幕上，一抹又小又浅的黄色晕在天边。  
樱井举着手机走近窗户，隔着玻璃看见了月亮。  
确实浅，但却依旧没有昨天那么浅。  
如实打下自己的想法，他也拍下一张照片附在邮件末尾，发送给了松本。  
不知是否还会收到回信。  
他握着手机又在窗边站了一会儿，再次伸出手，隔着玻璃，将拇指按上了月亮。

Fin.


End file.
